cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Pancakes
Pancakes '''are a semi-common dish in the Cooking Mama series. Info A thin and flat round cake prepared from a batter and sometimes milk or water, a pancake is a typically common breakfast food that one cooks using a griddle or frying pan. To cook one just right, one has to make sure they cook both sides and when it loses it's milky softness, its ready. Depending on the region, pancakes may be served at any time of day, with a variety of toppings or fillings including jam, chocolate chips, fruit, whip cream, syrup or even meat. Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends In this game, the player can make a '''Hotcake. Recipe #'Mix in the ingredients!' #Flip it! Ingredients *Pancake Mix *Egg *Milk *Served with pancake syrup and a pat of butter Cooking Mama: World Kitchen Recipe #Break an egg! #Add the ingredients! #Mix it! #Grill it #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Eggs *Baking Powder *Sugar *Flour *Items you can decorate: Strawberries, strawberry ice cream, whip cream, orange, kiwi Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop In this game, the player can make Tofu Pancakes,' '''in which pureed tofu is added to the pancake batter. Recipe #Drain the tofu! #Strain it! #Mix them together! #Flip it and grill it! Ingredients *Tofu *Pancake Mix *Egg *Milk *Served with whipped cream and strawberries Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Recipe #'Break an egg!' #'Pour the wheat flour!' #'Pour while mixing!' #'Cook a feast!' #Balance the pancakes! Ingredients *Egg *Wheat Flour (''komugiko) *Sugar *Melted Butter *Milk *Vanilla Extract *Served with pancake syrup and a pat of butter Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Recipe # Separate the yolk! # Measure it! # Mix it with the blender! # Cook it! # Make the cream! # Squeeze the cream! Ingredients * Egg Yolk * White Flour * Granulated Sugar * Milk * Baking Powder * Butter * Meringue * Fresh Cream * Condensed Milk * Vanilla Extract * Garnished with strawberries, blueberries, and mint Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop In this game, the player can make a bear-shaped Pancake or a Pancake Tower. Pancake Recipe # Break the eggs! # Take out the white flour! # Sift it! # Open the lid! # Pour while mixing! # Spread the butter! # Cook it! # Draw the face! Ingredients * Egg * White Flour (hakurikiko) * Baking Powder * Milk * Granulated Sugar * Melted Butter * Vanilla Extract * Butter * Chocolate Icing * White Chocolate Icing * Pink Chocolate Icing Pancake Tower Recipe # Break the eggs! # Shake the flour! # Open the lid! # Pour while mixing! # Cook a feast! # Stack it! # Carry it to the table! Ingredients * Egg * White Flour (hakurikiko) * Milk * Granulated Sugar * Melted Butter * Vanilla Extract * Pancake Fillings ** Kiwi ** Cream ** White Grapes with Cream ** Strawberry with Cream ** Blueberries with Cream ** Orange ** Banana ** Pineapple Trivia Cooking Mama 2 and Cooking Mama 4 are the only games to use the basic pancake combinations: Pancake syrup and a pat of butter. Gallery ホットケーキ.jpg 677.jpg|Tofu Pancakes cached.jpg|Pancake Tower CM2_71.png|Hotcake as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CMWK_37.png|Pancake as it appears in Cooking Mama: World Kitchen CM3 47.png|Tofu Pancakes as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM4_10.png|Pancakes as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 Pancakes_2.png|Pancakes as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS_10.png|Pancake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop SS 44.png|Pancake Tower as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:CM2 Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:Tofu Recipes Category:Sweet Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets